Coolcoby24
|tribes = |place = 3/18|challenges = 6|votesagainst = 7|days = 38}}'''Coolcoby24 '''is a contestant in . Coming in with a target on his back as a former winner, Coby knew he had to take a hold on the game fast. His very first Tribal Council he tried to vote out Elijah with his ally, Eliov, but they were both targeted in a split vote and Eliov was blindsided 3-2-2. After receiving votes and losing a number, Coby sought to turn the game on the people who voted against him. The very next tribal he got Clara, War, and Total to flip to his side to vote out Elijah, and then went on to vote out Rain with the same four people. Elijah had voted Coby at their first tribal while Rain had voted Eliov, and Coby had succeeded in taking control to eliminate both of them. However, he did this without knowing that Total was the other vote against him, not Rain. Despite being in control, Coby realized that his votes had put Peanut on the bottom, making her the next target for Clara and Total. It was at this point where Coby took the initiative to align with his fellow BB winner and flip the game. While Clara and Total voted Peanut, Coby worked with the outsiders, Peanut and Josh, to blindside Total in a 3-2-1 vote! This was the biggest move of the game so far as it put him on top right before entering the merge. Then, Coby won the first immunity and used his position to leverage the outcome of the vote. His alliance with Peanut and Josh, along with Tank and Swag from the favorites, were able to blindside Mega at the first merge vote. This was another great move as it saved Peanut, took out a major physical threat, and set the precedence for the merge. The next two tribals involved Coby and Peanut recruiting basically the entire tribe, other than Coolguy and War, to target the duo of Bridgette and Charlotte. Coby won immunity again and was able to send home Bridgette's main ally, Charlotte, after two idol plays. Then, Peanut won immunity so they could finally take out Bridgette, eliminating their rivals in back-to-back votes. After Fire was medically evacuated, things were looking up going into the Final 8 as four favorites had been sent home in a row and Coby had been in control of their vote-offs. However, things took a sharp turn for the worst when his main ally, this time being Peanut, was blindsided in another 3-2-2 split vote with two idols in her pocket. Coby once again received two votes for the first time since his very first tribal, and in a deja vu moment from Big Brother 3 he would have to play from the bottom. In the Final 7 he fought hard to stay in the game, earning a double vote advantage from the auction and winning immunity for the third time. Coby was going to stop at nothing to stay alive, so he won immunity AGAIN at the Final 6. These two wins were crucial as they got him through two consecutive rock draws that sent home his old allies, Swag and Josh, in a scenario where he would have been the target. Unfortunately, Coby lost the Final 5 immunity challenge and became extremely vulnerable as the duo of Coolguy and War were still in the game and coming after him, but he wasn't done just yet. Coby made sure Clara viewed Coolguy as a bigger threat than himself, and using his double vote he was able to blindside Coolguy and barely scrape by in a 3-2 vote! After miraculously surviving a third Tribal Council by one vote, Coby knew it was do-or-die, so he mustered up his inner strength and won his FIFTH individual immunity in the Final 4! Tank was voted out and Coby was one challenge away from making it to the Final 2 yet again. However, instead of just barely winning the final challenge, he instead lost it to Clara and was voted out right before Final Tribal Council. Coby played an impressive game by going from the bottom, to the very top, then back to the very bottom where he had to scrape by with competition wins similarly to Big Brother 3. Ironically he fell short to Clara, who went from the top in the pre-jury, to the very bottom at the jury stage, then back to the very top by the end, reflective of Coby's own journey in Big Brother 3. It was quite poetic that Coby kind of took the place of Abe while Clara came in to take Coby's place, so now he knew how it felt from both sides of the coin. If Coby was able to win the final immunity challenge he would have easily become the first two-time winner due to his strategic control during the middle of the game and physical prowess that helped him persevere as an underdog. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Haiti Jurors Category:Admirate Tribe Category:Celebri Tribe Category:3rd Place